fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Mirai
Rei Mirai is one of the main cure of Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!. Her cure form is Cure Sight. Additional informations Zodiac: Libra Blood Type: B+ Height: 1,66m Weight: 53kg School: Shinji Middle School - 3rd Year (Rose Class) - Student Council President Skills Rei is good in all academics, especially scientific classes. She is not a genius but she studies a lot and she is not an idiot. She is also quite good in sports, but not as much as to join a sport club. It is said that she has a good eyesight, and she is quite skilled at archery. She is also quick to memorize things. History As Mirai Rei When she was little, she went to her grandparents as much as she could, every possible holidays. She was never bored when going there and she could do stargazing for her grandparents live at a good spot to do that. That makes her passionate about stars and she wanted to do a work in astronomy in the future. However her mother was against it, so she had to give up on that. Then she settled on becoming a doctor, on her free will. As Cure Sight Circle Jewel Power Up Appearance In civilian form, she has long and wavy silver blue hair that she keeps in a side pigtail with a flower clip. Her eyes are dark blue. She likes natural and simple clothes with light colors, she doesn't want to stand out. In her cure form, her hair become light blue and they reach her hips, while kept as a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her eyes are lighter too. She wears a clip on her right side made of three circle with sapphire on it. Her black choker is low and has laces. Her top is sleeveless and reaches her waist. It is blue with indigo stripes and black on the front. She wears a big silver brooches in the form of a circle with sapphire on her right side. She has long blue separated sleeves that covers some her hands and that are attached to her middle finger. She has some sort of a medium-sized mantle on her left. Her skirt is short and is blue with black on the front. She has black high tights with white laces and sapphires, and silver blue shoes. Personality Rei first seems like a cold and unapproachable person because of her serious face that is always immersed in a book, but that's not true at all. She is quite friendly and has good communication. She is also degnified and she can be strict at times, but she always means to do good. It is said that when she is really angry she is so scary that she petrifies everyone. She is strong-willed and likes to cheer others on their dreams. Usually, she is collected and think thouroughly before taking action. Cure Sight The future boosts value, Cure Sight! 価値を高める未来、キュアサーイト! Kachi o takameru mirai, Kyua Sāito! Cure Sight is Rei's alter ego and appears for the first time in the sixth episode. Her symbol figure is a circle. The source of her power is value and she represents the future. She is the most appropriate to perform long and middle range precision attacks. Her transformation is done with the Writing Data Function that she performs with the Cure Pencil and the Fate Tablet. Valued Sight This is her upgraded form that she obtains at the end of the serie. Attacks |-|Main attacks= Solos: *'Piercing Circle': A medium sized circle and four small circles appears in front of Rei. Then the center begins to shoot a thin highly power-concentrated laser of magic power at the enemy and then the others follow and the laser at the center become bigger. These thin lasers are sharper than a knife. |-|Sub attacks Relationships Rokuna Shin - As Rokuna didn't hide her hatred for her, Rei didn't like her either. However as they worked together Rei became empathic with her and she finds her situation of not having a dream really sad, even more if Rokuna doesn't care. She kind of wants to guide her. Yonko Kako - Rei found her funny yet annoying at first. Yonko annoyed her so much that there was a few of the rare times where we can see Rei really upset. However they became closer as they talked about each other, and now she considers Yonko as someone to protect, as well as Rokuna. Jūjika Futatsuki - While she finds her a bit too energetic at times, she really like Jūjika's personality and her way of thinking. They became friends rather quickly, thought Rei was a little suspicious of her at first when she transferred. Family - Rei's dad died a long time ago so she doesn't really remember him. Now she is living with her mother. They have some of a difficult relationship as Rei's mother isn't really close to her daughter. However, for Rei, it is very different with her grandparents as they get along very well. Etymology : Mirai is japanese for future. It is reference to her alter ego representing the future. : Rei can be japanese for the number zero, referencing to her cure form's symbol which is the circle. Rei is also a common name. Cure Sight: As she looks forward to the future to achieve her dream, she "has a sight on her future". Songs Rei's seiyuu, Ohara Sayaka, has participed in several character songs for the character she voices. Solos *'Value & Worth for me' *'Mirai no Yume' 'Duets *'Straight Run for Pretty Cure! ~Mirai Ver.~ -along with Uchida Maaya (Rokuna), Hikasa Yoko (Yonko) and Minase Inori (Juujika) *'Dream Yourself' -along with Uchida Maaya *'Divine Ocean' -along with Hikasa Yoko *'Pretty Goal♥ Cure Light' -along with Uchida Maaya and Hikasa Yoko *'Cute Difference!' -along with Minase Inori *'Issho ni Move Forward! '-along with Uchida Maaya, Hikasa Yoko and Minase Inori *'Pair of Eyes, see it' -along with Hara Yumi (Asakaya Tomoyo) *'Lunatic Symphony' -along with Uchida Maaya, Hikasa Yoko, Minase Inori, Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) Trivia *She is the only of the Mirai Pretty Cure to not have a nickname, as her name is very short. *Her birthday is not chosen as the same way as Rokuna and Yonko, her number being 0. *She shares her last name with the serie's title. **And she also shares it with Mirai Asahina's first name from Mahou Tsukai Precure!. *She is another blue cure to be a student council president, following Karen Minazuki and Reika Aoki. Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!